The Hunter
by starrchick101
Summary: She is feared for being the number one thief and assassin in Japan.What she didn't expect was she was about to meet her match.IK MS
1. Introduction

Hey, this is my first fanfic EVER!!! So please be nice. Well here it goes. Enjoy!!

* * *

Introduction I

Alone little 7-year-old girl walked the streets searching for someone.

"Mommy?"

The girl hugged her doll closer as she searched blindly around the city. Sadly, the girl never found her mommy; but she started a legacy for herself in which all people knew and feared her.

11 years later

She is feared for being the number one thief and assassin in all of Japan. No one has ever seen her face. And if by some miracle they did, theywouldn't live another day to tell what they saw (a/n scary!!). How did they know she was a girl? Simple, on every victim she left a lipstick kiss on his or her head (a/n dude I took that from Holes shut up). No one knows her name. She is the definition of fear and mystery. She knows every alley and passageway. She is the figure that lurks in the dark. She has trained with every weapon, and she will do anything for money. What she didn't expect was she was about her match.

Introduction II

He is the top bounty hunter in the world. He is a mystery. With no friends he is alone. His family however is really rich. He is the son of the richest man in the world. But he doesn't care. He lives for the hunt. With his legendary gun, the Tetsusaiga, he is unbeatable. He always catches his bounty. He was not always bad. In fact he was good until his love left him for another guy. Now he takes his anger out on his bounty. What he doesn't know is he is about to love again.

* * *

**THERE IS A FIRE!!!!!!**OK now that I have your attention read my author's note.

O.K. dude I can't believe I wrote this. I am so happy cause this is my first fic. It is sooo suspenseful. Oh and the reason I combined both intros was because they were way too short. Tell me what you think. I will give you candy if you can tell me who she is and who he is. I will update when I get 6 reviews.6 is not a lot so I think you can do it. I don't even care if the same person reviews 6 times. Of course, if you do review I will acknowledge you on my next chapter. No flames please but you can politely criticize. I had help with this fic from Kikiyo's Killer and Hono No Kitsune. NOW PRESS THAT BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!!


	2. Ch 1:Her past and today

Hey!

Review of Reviews

Hey! On ever chapter I will do a review of reviews. So here it is. Oh, I will ask each reviewer a question. Don't take it personal. I just want to know about my reviewers. It was Kagome and Inuyasha. It was pretty obvious though. For all those reviewed. You get candy. :: hands out virtual candy :: For those out there who want Sesshoumaru eye candy. Tell me your e-mail and ask in another review if you want it. I will be glad to send it to you. Everyone loves eye candy. ::starts to drool::

**Black Witchy-**I LOVED your review. It was my very first one and it made me soo happy to read it right before school. It made my day better (yes I check my reviews when I wake up in the morning. That is how obsessed with reviews I am.) By the way where did you think up of your name? It is cool.

**Seida02-**You wish it. I grant it. Here is the next chapter .I looked at your stories and I was amazed. Your stories had so many reviews. By your summary, I could tell you are an excellent author. And for you to compliment my story. Well, I am flattered. Sorry, I didn't have time to read your stories .I have so much homework it isn't funny. I have to write a speech for Coody (beware the evil Coody. Run for your lives. She can fail you. Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!) Anyway, thanxs for your review. Here is an off-the-wall question for ya. Do you have any teachers with weird names?

**Kuulakalani**-I LOVE YOUR NAME!!!! Is it Hawaiian?I liked your review too. Oh I am sorry for taking so long to update this chapter. I had written the story. I was about to type it then I got stuck with a speech about healthcare. Talk about boring. Anyway. Thanxs for ya review.

**Kikiyo's Killer- **I am so happy that you finally reviewed! What was with the number thing? You know I can't count. When did I use a metaphor? I don't steal stuff. It was all my idea. If I did borrow it I said so. I have a question for ya. If Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers, where's the peck of pickled peppers Peter Piper picked? Muha! Your story is gooder than something. Well, read and review. Thanxs for da review

Disclaimer will only say this once. I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. Don't make me feel any worse.

**EVERYONE READ THIS!**: To make my friend Kikiyo's Killer happy, I decided she does not kiss people. Are you happy Kikiyo's Killer?

* * *

Chapter 1:Her past and today 

I remember that day like it was yesterday.

12 years ago, age 7

"Mommy?"

I continued to walk around the never sleeping city. Before I knew it, it was night. I was a so scared at that time. As if on cue, it started to rain. With that rain, it felt like all of my hopes to live washed away with it. That night I fell asleep in a cardboard box. I don't even remember what happened to her. All I remember is my mom meeting with some bad men and telling me to run. Before I left she said she loved me. My mom and I always lived on the street. I don't remember my dad but mom always said he was a good man. Even though I lived on the streets with my mom. It was the happiest time of my life.

11 years ago, age 8

I lived in an orphanage at this time. Which I didn't understand. When I told them my mom was coming back, they looked at me with this 'I feel sorry for you' look. I hated living in the orphanage. The kids were mean. And after two weeks, I ran away. I decided to live on my own. At that time I thought I was all grown up. That I could survive being honest and kind. I was wrong.

8 years ago, age 11

I have committed so many crimes that I would get the life sentence. The funny part was that I like it. I love running away from a crime scene. I love the scent of blood on my sword. I love blackmailing people. At this time, I was inexperienced but I got better and better.

Today, age 19

It used to be that if I were caught early on, I would have been considered as a juvie. But now if I am caught, I will be sentenced to death. I will not go down that way. My pride is too strong. Besides that I love being hunted. The prize no one can catch. It's great running from them. But it is sometimes sad. Having no one to talk with. No one to lean on when you're sad or in doubt. When you live on the streets, there is no time to feel sorry for yourself. Darwin's theory is true on the street. Survival of the fittest and I am on top of the food chain. I will go down without a fight. I will never give up. My life has been nothing but adventure, and I am not going to give it up. Not ever!!

* * *

Okay. That was the first chapter. Now you know her past. Her past has a lot to do with her personality. I am sorry it took so long to update. Like I said, I have homework (I still do). Oh it will be a loooooooong time before I update again. In fact, I will not update till next weekend. But because it will be so long. I will give you 2 chapters when I come back. I will update sooner, but I have a social life. All of you have 1 too. 

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please?

Starrchick101


	3. Ch 2:His past and today

**Review of reviews-**

Hey here is my second installment (I love that word) of my review of reviews

**Seida02-**thanxs for ya review and answer. The reason I ask was because earlier in my first reply, I talked about my teacher named Coody. Her name is kinda weird. It makes you wonder if she knows she can change her name. I mean how much was her husband made fun of in high school? I don't know. Well, since I am asking everyone a question here is yours.Where in Canada are you from? I lived in Canada for a couple of months.

**Bunnylove-1192-**I love making people 's dreams come true. The next chapter is here. I have a question for ya. When I went to your profile page, I realized there was no profile and no stories published. Whats up with that? Do you not know how to send in your story? If that is the problem, I can help you with that. OR is it that you have not written any stories? Oh well. I REALLY appreciate your comment about my plot. I made me feel so happy. Well, continue reading my story and always review.

**Kikiyo's Killer-**you..... I'm skipping you until later. Your review is gonna be soooo long.

**Jordan-**First of all. I am so glad u reviewed. Because of that I am going to sing my happy song. "Go J.T.! Go J.T!! Go J.T!!!" Ok song is over. I hope you liked it. I know I have to make my chapters longer. After chapter 4 they will be way longer. The first couple of chapters are intros to the story. So bear with me. Ok?

If you want your name read by many readers all you have to do is review me and I will acknowledge you. It isn't that hard. I don't care if all you say is 'yo' (like Kagura when she met Sesshy). I will still talk to you .I promise.

* * *

Chapter 2:His past and today (a/n ok. Cheesy title I know. Shut up) 

"Give up NOW!!!!!"

Inuyasha the bounty hunter pressed the gun closer to the victim's head.

"NEVER!!!"

"Do you have a death wish or something?" Inuyasha replied. Inuyasha moved the gun from his temple to inside his mouth so the victim was choking on it.

"Are you going to give up peacefully or should I use force." The criminal could only nod his head afraid that if he said something he would swallow the gun.

"Good now. Get UP!!!"

The criminal got up and Inuyasha tied him up and took him to the police for his bounty. Inuyasha walked out of the police station and started to remember his past and how he became a bounty hunter.

Inuyasha P.O.V.

**Ridicule.**

**Shame.**

**Hate.**

I guess these are the feelings I have felt in the past. Ever since I was young I was ridiculed for being different. For being a hanyou. For having a youkai dad and a ningen mom. The day my mom died; my innocent childhood died with it. I am ashamed for being a hanyou. I hated my dad for making me a hanyou. He is the one who ruined my life the day I was born. I also hated my brother, Sesshoumaru. He would call me a pathetic little hanyou who would amount to nothing. When I was older, I met a girl named Kikyo. After the incident I became a bounty hunter to forget about the pain. I thought I was in love until that terrible day...

Flashback

4 years ago age 19

' Today is the day I ask Kikyo to marry me'. Inuyasha was so happy and he was also nervous. He walked up to her apartment and used his keys to open the door.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha put down the groceries and looked for her. (a/n he was going to make her dinner and ask her then)

"KIKYO? Where are you? I am going to start our special dinner soon."

He walked into her bedroom and what he saw made him feel terrible. There was Kikyo in bed with another guy.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU BASTARD!!!AND WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!"

"My name is Onigumo." the man stated with a calm and creepy reply (a/n does that make sense?)

"Inuyasha...I can explain." Kikyo tried getting up but realized she didn't have any clothes on so instead covered herself with blankets.

"Save it Kikyo. I should have known you were cheating on me." Inuyasha ran out of the room and picked up all of his stuff.

"WE'RE OVER KIKYO!!!"

"Inuyasha wait."

"That's ok Kikyo. Stay here." Onigumo stated as though he was not fazed by the fact he was caught sleeping with someone.

With Inuyasha

'I can't believe Kikyo cheated on me. I mean she seemed to act like a slut but I didn't she was one. She played with my feelings so she can get my family's money. I can't believe that bitch (a/n he finally sees Kikyo as a bitch). I can't believe she used me like that.' Inuyasha was so frustrated that he took out her engagement ring and threw it into an alley. Little did he know that a 15-year old girl assassin found it...and kept it.

OMG.I wonder who it is. JK JK(JUST KIDDING). The smart people know who it is. Do you? If you do review and tell me. If you don't review and guess.

* * *

**Everyone read: I need help (and no K.K., not mental help). You see I need suggestions on how Miroku and Sango can be in this fic. Any ideas would be great and if I choose your idea I will send you a _reward. _Not by mail but by e-mail. (Hint, hint)**

**I also promise that in the next chapter my author's note won't be so long.**

Ok I thought I try something new. As some of you might have guessed, I am friends with my reviewer Kikiyo's Killer. So starting next chapter, Kikiyo's Killer will have her own section on all of my chapters. She is pissed off at me cause I keep on talking about this college guy I met and so this is my way of saying sorry to her. Oh and she is sometimes my beta reader when I remember to give her the story. So starting next chapter this section will be called Kikiyo's Killer Korner (a/n ha! Alliteration) Oh and if you don't want this, review and complain. MHA!!! Either way I get another review. Oh and if you do complain don't be so mean. I have feelings, too. Oh, I forgot to review Kikiyo's Killer's review here it goes

**Kikiyo's Killer**-by the way I LOVE your name. I have to say...you can't spell POINTED. And u r right. Ms steiglemonster is the worst. I want to get this story out tonight so this review is short. I have one question. Ok I understand that the peckled peppers are at the club with Da Cheat, then where is Pom Pom? Is he at the stick with his girlfriend or at the club? By the way, I can't wait for Kikiyo's Killer's Korner (METAPHOR!!! ....haha jk jk it is alliteration)

Okay, since I have been gone for awhile a lot has happened to me .I will explain everything in a nice order

1.I met a **HOT** guy at Suncoast. He totally flirted with me. Ok maybe not flirt but he hit on me. And no, not with a bat. Later on I found out he was in college. He asked if I was in high school when I told him I wasn't, he was disappointed. After he left I hit my head really hard and said 'why am I in middle school'. This upset me cause I should be in high school.

2.My school had career week this week.

3.Uummmmmmmm

4.I am trying out for All-State Choir. I am an Alto. I also don't know the music at all.

5.And finally life sucks, no da! (I love that word cause Chichiri from Fushigi Yugi says it all the time).... NO DA!!!!!!!

The next chapter will be soon since I wrote it before this chapter.

In the words of Kikiyo's Killer

Readers are liked

REVIEWERS ARE LOVED!!!

Starrchick101


	4. Ch 3:The mission that changed everything

I am SOOOOOO happy with the number of reviews I got. It amazed me. Well here is all **13** review of reviews.

**MadMood**-I appreciate your review. You think my story is dark? Well, I guess it is. I never really thought about it. You asked if Kouga was going to be in this fic, and yes he is. I don't know when or what he is even going to be. I do know that we will be in this fic. Thank you for the review. I hope you like this next chapter.

**Lani**-I thought your name was originally Kuulakalani. Anywho, I will sadly say this story will last awhile so the time I will tell you that it is finished…well let's just say it will be awhile. I am happy that you said you loved it. Well always read and review.

**Kei-Donai -**Thank you so much. I finally have a reviewer who understands my problems. You are a genius. Damn homework-Go burn in hell with Kikyo. I appreciate that you think my story is awesome and that homework sucks. You also said I should put some comic relief in it. I agree. I just can't write jokes everyone will understand. I make up a lot of inside jokes me and my friends share but I can't make up jokes in which everyone will laugh. I will ask K.K. for help in the 'funny' department. But if you have any suggestions feel free to share them.

**Kikiyo's Killer-**……hi. I only have 2 things to say to you. One is that you can't count. Two is a question. You know in the smurfs there is all these guys smurfs and baby smurfs and there is only 1 girl smurf. How is that possible?

**AnimeLova34-**I am glad you liked my story. I didn't think my story was that good .I looked on your profile and saw that you added my story to your favorite stories list. It made me so happy. Well I hope you like this chapter.

**Foxfire02-**What do you mean by sad? Well, I guess it is a sad intro but the chapters aren't all sad. I mean I don't write angst. Do you want sad chapters? Anywho you don't have to worry about me not updating cause I always will.…eventually. Thanks for the review. I hope you like this chapter.

**Seida02**-yeah!!!!My favorite person reviewed. You live in Ontario? I used to live in Ontario. I lived in Burlington and Hamilton, which is in Ontario. Anywho, I am glad you liked my chapter. You said 'please update' twice. I guess you want the next chapter. Like I said for foxfire02, I will always update…eventually. So don't worry about me not updating. Don't stop saying it though. I like it when y'all say that.(did I just say y'all?)

**ShawKoh1989-** Thanks for the review. I am glad that you think this is off to a good start. I have a question. In your name is the number 1989,is that the year you were born? Anywho. I hope you like this chapter.

**Comet Blaster - **Thanks for your review. Well, I updated. Are you happy? I feel like I am repeating the same thing over and over again. Do you have those days in which everything seems to repeat? Anywho, enjoy this chapter.

**Babypoo-**Okay, you don't need to brag about yourself. HAHA JKJK!! I am just playing around. I am so smart; it is sometimes scary. People I know who are reading this are going 'yeah right. Maybe in her dreams.' Anywho, no one has ever said happy writing to me. People are like 'I want a chapter now'. They don't care about us authors. Also, I don't think I couldn't do a great job (a/n I HATE double negatives. They make my brain hurt.). Do I have to let a 4-year-old write a story as me to make the story stink? Thanks for the review.

**Sarah- **OMG!!!!! I LOVE YOUR NAME!!! To tell the truth my real name is Sarah. People with the name Sarah are the coolest people out there. I appreciate that you couldn't help me with what to do with Miroku and Sango. You were the only one who said anything about that. Thanks for the review.

**Crazed swordsman-**I am glad I called her a bitch! Your disguise couldn't fool me…J.T.!!!!! You didn't think I knew it was you. How did I know it was you? Simple, you told me. But that is beside the point. You were complaining that my chapters were too short. Well just for you I combined these two chapters. Are you happy? Enjoy!!!

**MoonGirl190-**Thanks for ya review. I am glad you answered my question. You were the only one who answered that question. It was Kagome, what other 15-year-old assassins are out there. People use common sense. Can I call you Moony? Well, thanks for the review Moony.

**Everyone read this: okay since no one gave me any ideas on how to put Miroku or Sango in there. You will just have to deal with what I do with them. All you had to say was 'I want Sango to…'or 'Miroku should…' BUT nooooooooooo. No one gave me an idea so just live with what I do to them. It's your fault. NOT mine.**

Sorry about getting mad. Well here it is chapter 3.

Also, I am publishing this chapter on Thanksgiving to reward everyone and to give thanks. Enjoy!!!

Chapter 3: The mission that changed everything

Clad in a cloak of black, she jumped through a window. Mystery being her main essence.

Her new client waited in his study.

"You're here already? I only sent word for you this morning."

"Well, you know what they saw. Rumors spread faster than fire."(a/n metaphor!)The assassin responded with witty reply.

"I do agree."

"Well, since I am here. What is my job?"

"I need you to 'exterminate' someone."

"Do I get a name?" responded the assassin sarcastically.

"He is my opponent in business. We both sell ether net cards and other computer accessories. His name is Fred Jamison (a/n geez that name sucks. But I couldn't think of anything else). He is CEO of Inet computer inc."

"Where does he live?"

"Before I tell you that. I have a very interesting piece of information. He is throwing a party for his son's 21st birthday at his mansion this Saturday. If you kill him at the party, then no one will know who did it. This is a high-class masquerade party so you will have to go incognito (a/n do y'all know what that means .I made a bet with K.K. saying that people didn't know what that meant. Help me win the bet!!!)."

"By what means do you want him killed?"

"Your choice."

"I might agree. What is my pay?"

"**I** will pay you nothing."

"Okay. I am out of here."

"You didn't let me finish."

"Keep talking."

"Well, at his home, he has an exceptional diamond worth more than I could ever pay you."

"How much?"

" About $5,500,000."

"What if I don't find this diamond?"

"Trust me; you will. He brags about it all the time."

"Okay. You have a deal."

"Deal. How do I know when you have killed him?"

"Trust me you'll know."

The figure in black jumped through the window and on the veranda.

00000000000000000

Inuyasha went into his apartment and sat down to watch t.v. Inuyasha didn't know when someone came into his apartment and went behind him.

"A single 23 year old guy alone on a Saturday night? Well that is something you don't see everyday."

"What do you want, Miroku?"

"Women. What else is there?"

"Ha ha very funny. Seriously, is there something I can help you with?"

"No, I'm just bored."

"Where is your usual date?

"I usually have a date, but today I don't. Unlike you, I normally have a date. However, you haven't dated since you broke up with Kikyo."

"SHUT UP MIROKU!!"

"You're just offensive cause it's true."

"I just…can't forget about her."

"Well, you need to try Inuyasha. There are other girls out there."

"None of them were like her."

"You're right. None of them lie and cheat on their boyfriend."

"That's not funny, Miroku. If you say something bad about her again, I will take the reason you ask girls to bear your children."

Miroku visibly shuddered.

"I know two things that might make you feel better. One is that they are having a sale on ramen at the local gas station. And two is they increased the bounty on that guy no one can catch. I also heard he would be at Jamison's son's party this Saturday. So that means you can catch him and get his bounty."

"Great!!!"

"Let's get that ramen."

"And that bounty." Inuyasha replied.

Inuyasha had no idea at that time who would be there at the party.

Well, here is my 3rd chapter. I told ya'll this chapter will be longer and my author's note will be shorter. Saturday, in my home state (Alabama) there was a huge football game. You see in the south, college football is the most popular sport. You are either an Alabama fan or an Auburn fan where I am from. I'm an Auburn fan. GO TIGERS!!!! Anywho, it seems like the whole state stops what they are doing just to see if their team wins. I am not a football fan and I am watching the game that is how big it is. Auburn won!! Auburn is a highly rated football team in the nation. Okay sorry about talking about football. I won't do it again.

There is NO Kikiyo's Killer's Korner this week: Sorry. Turns out she couldn't write it cause she is in LAS VEGAS. Yes Kikiyo's Killer is in Vegas for thanksgiving. Who goes to Vegas for thanksgiving? She is not even old enough to gamble. What do you do in Vegas besides gamble? She also can't do my next chapter, which will be out this Sunday. Damn you K.K. Why didn't you take me to Vegas with you.

Readers are liked

**REVIEWERS ARE LOVED**

Quoted from Kikiyo's Killer.

Huggles everyone (I love the word Huggles)

Starrchick101


	5. Ch 4:Getting ready for the party

Okay here is my review of reviews

**Foxfire02**-I got your review 5 minutes after I posted the chapter. What did you do, stalk me? Anywho thanks for the review. I can't answer your question because the answer is in this chapter.

**Thalissa Alexandra Brina Linklater -**ok, TABL, here is the scoop. Who are you and what have you done to Seida02? Oh well, do you want to go on a sugar high? ::crickets chirping::. I take the silence as a yes. SUGAR HIGH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Since we are on a sugar high can you supply some candy? Bring Aero bars, Caramilk bars, and Kinder eggs. I would bring it but they don't exist in the US. Anywho, I appreciate your review…TABL!!! Why did you use a different name?

**Me/nambe-**thanks for helping me win the bet. Sadly, KK didn't remember we made the bet. I liked the Navi part that was funny. My bro and I made up a game called "Kill Navi" all you do is kill navi. Totally fun! Try it sometime. Thanks for the review

**Abnormaly cool-**are you abnormaly cool? When I first read your review I said "what? This doesn't make a lick of sense". Then I said it does. I never said she wore the ring on her finger. She could have never worn it. Oohhhhhhhh. jk jk jk.Thanks for the review. Oh why did you change your name?

**Witch**-out of all my reviewers your name is the easiest to spell. I am glad you like my story. I think a lot of people like when I update. Why do I say that? Simple, I get many reviews. I think you were just saying that so I will update faster. I will update every Sunday unless something happens and I can't or I will update on special occasions (ex: holidays) Thanks for the review.

**Ladyhawk89**- I am glad you like the flow. Does it flow like a river? I will always try to do my best. Thanks for the review.

**Moongirl119-**thanks for the review Moonie. I love that name. Moonie rhymes with Loonie, which is connected with lunar which means moon. Freaky!!! Thanks for the review. I hope you like this chapter.

**Pyroanimeaddict**-I like your name. Are you a pyromaniac cause I am. YEAH FIRE!!!!!!!!!!! You think my story is impressive. Thank you. ::starts to cry::. I liked it when you disappeared. Did you use animation? At school, I have to use animation with at least 100 frames. It is very time consuming. Thanks for the review. ::starts story::

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 4:The party: part 1 

Kagome got ready for the masquerade party in her hideout, which was an abandoned warehouse.

"I don't want to dress up but since it is a job I might as well go."

She wore a beautiful full length yellow dress. The straps were pulled down past the shoulders and the collar was frayed. She had a yellow shawl to go with her outfit. A stunning yellow stone necklace incased in rhinestones adorned her neck. Her hair was pulled back into a simple loose bun with lose curls hanging from it which complemented her face. She had her mask on the table. Kagome picked up the ring she found 4 years ago. "I usually wear this ring as a necklace (a/n you know … on a chain) but I think today I will wear it for its intended purpose." She put on her ring. Then she placed her yellow gloves over the ring. She didn't realize she had done it. Kagome had a special connection with the ring. Whenever she felt that she couldn't survive, she would hold the ring and it gave her confidence. She knew that this ring was important. Kagome hid a knife and a gun in her dress so no one would know and left for the party.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I can't believe I am dressing up for this stupid thing." Inuyasha looked at himself in a full-length mirror.

"Inuyasha it won't be so bad. There'll be pretty single girls there." Miroku came up behind him.

"Miroku, are girls the only thing you think about?"

"No, I also think about women."

Inuyasha sighed due to his friend's lechery.

"Miroku, how do you know this guy is supposed to be there?"

" I have my ways."

"Great this is a stupid rumor."

"I heard it from a great source."

"Feh. Do you know what this guy looks like?"

"No one does."

"That makes the job easier." Inuyasha responded sarcastically.

"Who wouldn't notice an assassin?"

"What if they were in disguise. I mean this guy isn't that stupid."

"Wouldn't it be great if he was."

"If he was then he wouldn't have such a big bounty on his head."

"True. Some of the big bounties in the past were tough and barbaric. Maybe this guy is the same."

"How come this guy has no description or name?"

"It is said he is so tough that any hunter that has come near him has died."

"How long has this guy have a bounty on him?"

"How come?"

"Well, if we figure out how long he has had a bounty on him then we can figure out at least how old he is."

"According to police records this guy has had a bounty on his head for about 7 years."

"So this guy is at least in his mid twenties."

"How come you say that?"

"Well if this guy started his crime spree in his last teens then 7 years later would equal his mid twenties (Inu figured out a math problem. AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Have y'all noticed that Inu is smart in this fic? I did.)

"That's actually good reasoning Inuyasha. Totally unlike you."  
"Shut up Miroku. Go follow some legs in a skirt."

(A/n I don't know what guys think of girls. I am a girl. Any guys out there? Review me and tell me what guys think of girls. I won't to know the secret of guys.)

"Another great idea Inuyasha. In fact after we turn in this guy lets go to a bar."

"Feh. Let's just go already."

Inuyasha gathered everything he needed to capture his bounty.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!! That's it chapter 4. I would write more with my author's note but since it is 6:12 am. I decided not to. See y'all next Sunday. 

Kikiyo's Killer's Korner by Kikiyo's Killer (unique title isn't it.)-I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU USED MY WORD!!! What the fell are huggles?! I can't believe you didn't finish your lit paper. STOP USING MY WORDS!!!I love Foamy (by Starrchick-yeah talk about obsessed!) C you next time. By Kikiyo's Killer.

Readers are liked

**Reviewers are loved**

Huggles  
Starrchick101


	6. author's note

Okay Hi everyone. I know it's been over a year since I last updated, but that will change. Thanks to the influence of my younger anime obsessed friends, I will redo this story. It will be better than before! OK I know I'm not supposed to have an author's note but I will soon take down this story so I could rewrite the chapters. I'm rewriting the story so who knows what will happen. It WILL take me a while to update but bear with me. It will be a slow process but continue to check up on the stories progress!

Stay tuned to The Hunter chapter 1 coming soon.


End file.
